Breakdowns Aren't Always Bad
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Kurt has a breakdown and Blaine is there to pick up the pieces. Klaine!


**I don't own Glee… obviously.**

It had been two months. Two miserable and lonely months. It had been two months since he had actually sung his feelings and danced like he wanted to. Two months since he had been able to wear his precious designer clothes that he held so close to his heart. Two months since he had been home for more than three days at a time. Two months since he had honestly had fun and genuinely laughed with the people he went to school with.

Sure, it had been two months since he felt the sticky icy slap from a slushy and been subjected to a dumpster dive, but that didn't matter. Things here at Dalton Academy were just as bad, if not worse. At McKinley, he had friends, _actual_ friends. Not people who acknowledged him in hallways, but couldn't care less how he was feeling or what he was doing. At Dalton, everybody was just so… _plain. _Nobody really felt the need to stand out and be who they wanted to be. Kurt was the exact opposite, so naturally he did not fit in here.

He used to think he had a couple friends like Wes, David, and especially Blaine, but after a few days, his mind had changed. Wes and David were cool, but they were already friends which made it hard to hang out with them with out feeling like a third wheel.

Then there was Blaine. Kurt remembered the first day he had met him. The way he held his hand and acted like they had known each other for years. _So friggen typical. _Kurt thought, _for me to fall for the first openly gay guy I meet. _

He and Blaine had grown close over the few weeks they had known each other before he had transferred to Dalton. Kurt had tricked himself into thinking that he actually had a shot with Blaine, but of course that changed when he got to Dalton. At first, everything seemed normal, but over the next few days, Blaine started to pull away and avoid Kurt.

It was a Friday night when Kurt finally broke. Usually, Kurt would have been driving home for the weekend, but Burt and Carole were going away for the next week and a half to make up for the honey moon. _It's not like I can be mad, I'm the one who ruined their honey moon in the first place anyway. _

So he grabbed his laptop to check Facebook and see if any of the New Directions members were free to hang out. His heart dropped when he read Mercedes status.

**Mercedes Jones **Is getting ready for the New Directions karaoke party! Friends for life! Love y'all.

She hadn't even mentioned it to him. _Do they all hate me that much? Am I really that lonely and unloved that I have no plans for a Friday night? YES!_

It wasn't until he felt water on his keyboard that he realized he was crying. Soon those quiet tears became choked sobs which became angry screams. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. His life had become so bad. So _wrong. _

_How did it get to this? _

!

Nick was sitting at his desk, trying to complete an essay that was due on Monday when it started. The walls weren't the thickest at Dalton, so when he heard quite sniffles coming from the room next door, he tried to brush it off, but then the sniffles escalated into sobs which soon turned to screams.

Kurt Hummel. That was who lived next door. He was kind of a loner, with the exceptions of the few times he had seen him with Wes and David and rarely Blaine.

Nick got his phone and dialed Wes's number. _Maybe he can help._

!

Wes, David and Blaine were all sitting at a table, drinking coffee and discussing random topics and people. The three boys laughed at a joke that David had told them when Wes's phone began to ring.

Wes checked his caller id and answered. "Hey Nick, what can I do for you?"

"Are you with David?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, here I'll put the phone on speaker." Wes said as he put his phone down in the center of the table. "You're on speaker, what's up?"

"Well, I need your help." Nick asked as a crash sounded in the background followed by an "Oh dear God" from Nick.

"What was that?" David asked, confused, while Blaine looked on, also confused as to what was going on.

"Kurt." Nick answered and Blaine's head snapped up as he snatched the phone from the table and held it closer to him.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"I don't know! That's why I called you! I was kind of hoping you could calm him down so I can actually do my essay. Believe it or not, it's not easy to concentrate when someone is having a breakdown in the next room over." Nick exclaimed as the sound of breaking glass could be heard. "Sweet Jesus! I think he just punched a mirror. Please help."

With that Blaine hung up and left no doubt to go to Kurt. "Do you think we should follow him, Wes?" David asked.

"Nope, I think this is just what they need." Wes said with a knowing smile.

"You know, I would agree with you, if it weren't for the fact that Kurt is breaking his dorm room!" David nearly yelled.

"Pssh... He's fine. Let's go catch a movie." Wes said as he stood up and motioned for David to follow him.

!

Blaine raised his hand to knock on the door, but decided to just walk in (more like run) when he heard the uncontrollable sobs coming from the other side.

What he planned to say was "Kurt darling, don't be sad, it's breaking my heart. Tell me what's wrong." But instead it came out like "You know, if you want to have a break down, you should probably lock the door next time."

Kurt's head snapped up as he noticed Blaine. Hurt, anger, and something else Blaine couldn't put his finger on flickered in Kurt's eyes. "Please leave. I would like to cry without your witty remarks." He bit out.

Blaine just simply raised his hands as if to say "_Okay, I get it, I'll stop."_ And Kurt just snorted and flopped onto his bed, face first. This was when Blaine actually looked around the room. Kurt's school books were all on the ground along with his flipped over desk chair. In the corner was a pile of glass that had fallen from the hanging mirror, Kurt had hung next to the small closet. His eyes then fell on the bed, where Kurt lay in the midst of a heap of blankets and pillows. Cautiously, he walked over, sat on the foot of the bed and put a hand on Kurt's back as if to comfort him.

Kurt sat up while hugging a pillow to his chest and faced Blaine. "What do you want?" he asked in a small voice, laced with sorrow.

"I want to know what's up with you, so I can help." Blaine said with a frown. The younger boy snorted and walked to the door. He opened it and said "Although I appreciate your…" Kurt struggled to find the right word as if he didn't believe it. "concern. I would much rather, things went back to normal which means you can leave now and act as though this pathetic encounter never happened."

Blaine got up, walked over to the other boy, and grabbed his hands. He pulled him back to the bed and sat him down, only to turn around, close the door, and sit next to Kurt. "Kurt. Please. Talk to me. Remember-" He was about to finish when Kurt cut in and snapped "I swear to Versace. If you say 'courage' I will stuff my phone down your hypocritical throat."

Blaine looked shocked and hurt. "I'm sorry, but I am a little confused here. Did I do something to you?"

"No, not really. I think it's more of what you didn't do that hurt so much." Kurt said as he looked down to the floor, fearing that if he looked into Blaine's eyes, he would tell him how he really felt.

"And please tell me what I didn't do! Kurt, I really want to help, but it's proving to be a difficult task when you won't give me a straight answer!" Blaine said as his voice rose.

"Fine!" Kurt said as he jumped up and glared at the older boy still seated on his bed. "You really want to know what's so wrong with the little lonely gay kid?" Blaine was about to interrupt when Kurt raised his hand, signaling him to shut his mouth. "It's my life. My _pathetic_ life. I would really love to tell you every little thing that's wrong with me, but I can't! It's everything about my life! So stop asking and get out, because we all know that's what you would rather be doing right now! In fact, I don't even know why you bothered coming here!" Kurt yelled as Blaine tried to contain the tears that were threatening to spill over his eyes at any moment.

"Actually, you now what? I think I figured out why you're here! It makes perfect sense. Before, when I was pathetic and being bullied, you were my friend because you could help me and give advice and feel like a hero. But when I got to Dalton, you decided that I was all fixed and patched up, so you dropped me like Marc Jacobs last season collection! And now that I'm all pathetic and lonely, you can play the role of the super hero who carries the damsel in distress to safety. Well guess what! I don't want your help and I definitely never want to see you again!" Kurt finished and both boys had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and spoke slowly with a sorrowful tone "Kurt, I promise you. That is the farthest thing from what really happened. You have to believe me. I would never-" Blaine was cut off for a second time that night when Kurt interrupted and said "Never what? Act like a jerk? Oops, too late for that one. How about ignore me? Oh yeah, you've already done that to! You were my only friend here Blaine and you just decided to avoid me. I am a loner here. This is worse than McKinley!"

"I know." Blaine's small voice came from the bed. "Now it's my turn to talk, so do not interrupt. It's supposed to be that way! You were never supposed to come here, Kurt! Don't you see? You are amazing just the way you are, and Dalton… it changes you. It makes you into a clone of every other person that goes here! You were supposed to remember courage and brave through it at McKinley. Kurt, I used to be like you. I used to be an individual, but now I'm more of a… of a… I don't know, just someone that's not me. I thought that if you were miserable enough, you would eventually go back, because it would be better that way. I have seen pictures of your brother and glee club, they could have protected you!

I never ever want you to change, Kurt. You are absolutely amazing, smart, and…" Blaine said as he stood up and grabbed Kurt's hands. "Beautiful. So please, believe me when I say that I care!"

Kurt's reaction to Blaine's speech was not an expected one. He just slumped on to the bed and started to sob again.

"What is it now!" Blaine exclaimed as he sat down nest to Kurt's sobbing body and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Kurt rolled over and tried to talk in between sobs. "I was just… such… such a jerk! And… and you were… only trying to help!" With that Blaine started chuckling as he smoothed the hair out of Kurt's tear stained face and wiped away his tears.

"It's understandable. You were only speaking your mind, and I respect that, even though it kind of hurt." Blaine said which proved to be the wrong thing to say, because it brought a fresh new wave of sobs. Blaine leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead in an attempt to soothe his troubles. "Hey, I forgive you. It's cool, just please stop crying. You're going to make me start crying too."

The crying boy smiled and sat up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." He said as he wiped the tears from his face and fixed his hair.

Blaine chuckled and cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand. "No worries. You are quite amazing yourself."

Kurt couldn't contain himself, with that line he leaned forward and caught Blaine's lips with his own. The only problem was the fact that Blaine wasn't kissing back, and with that realization, Kurt jumped back and started apologizing profusely.

"I… can't, Kurt. I'm truly sorry, but if I give in, it will give you another reason to stay at Dalton." Blaine said and looked down.

Kurt sat on the other side of the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please." He asked in a small, innocent, sad voice.

Blaine looked up with a pained expression. "Kurt, please don't."

"Please, Blaine, please." Kurt pleaded as he began to move closer to the older boy.

"I hate you." Blaine sighed as he captured Kurt's lips with his own. After a while, they finally broke apart for air and rested their foreheads against each others.

"I don't want to go back to McKinley when you are here." Kurt said in a sad voice.

"We can figure all of that out later, but for now, I just want to do this." Blaine said as he pressed their lips together once more.

**Review, please? **


End file.
